Como el Vino
by Anniih
Summary: A Arthur le gusta el vino de Manuel y brindan con porcentajes. *UKxChile*


**Diclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia y de LatinHetalia pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

**Advertencia: **Lemon. Borrachez. Arthur sensual~. La economía es tan linda =D

**Pareja: **UKxChile/ArthurxManuel.

.

* * *

**Como el Vino **

**.-.-.-.-.**

El tercer brindis resuena al chocar sus copas de vino tinto. Aquel licor tan aromatizante con un buen gusto inigualable viaja por sus venas aliándose a la sangre conectada a todo su cuerpo elevando la temperatura. El vino es preferible beberlo cuando hace frío y solo una copa. Pero ha decidido acompañar al inglés apoyándose en la pared estando en el suelo, un tanto perdido con las imágenes siendo concuerdo en donde se encuentra. En la casa de Arthur. Lo tiene a su lado llenando la copa, ¿va para el cuarto? Ríe para sus adentros sabiendo que no resistirá tanto. El mayor lo nota sin importarle dando un sorbo y dejando la botella en el suelo, brillando en los bordes aunque no haya absolutamente nada de luz. O tal vez sí. Solo sus ojos; de los dos, pueden ver a la rubia volando con la intriga de probar aquel tinto, eligiendo cuál de las dos copas ir, iluminando.

Manuel tiene las rodillas flexionadas a una larga distancia de su mentón bajando la mirada de la noche ubicada en el intranquilo tinto cubriendo las orillas de la copa de cristal. Vahído, se remese observando otra vez al inglés.

―Teni' las mejillas rojas.

Arthur tenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando del endulzante perfectamente mezclado con lo áspero de la bebida. Es espectacular que su esencia le impide frenar o hasta que el menor lo llama. Alza la mirada sonriendo de lado.

―No eres la excepción.

Por debajo de la piel de los ojos donde tiene unas debilitadas ojeras por no dormir adecuadamente posee un rubor a causa del alcohol de su propia nación. Le arden. No le importa. Está acostumbrado andar en ramadas bebiendo los vinos que haya para ofrecer incluso en las expediciones mundiales atacando verbalmente a Francis para que le dé las gracias por tener a carménère, sin que le robe un beso. Andar con cuidado mirando a cada lado de las expediciones con precaución de no ser atacado por palabras francesas tan obscenas que le dan asquerosidad y nervios, que solo se aleja lo suficiente buscando a Feliciano aunque no sea de gran ayuda. Era mejor tener a alguien a su lado que mal acompañado. Para su mala suerte Arthur casi nunca estaba. Pero lo está. Están brindando a oscuras con toques de iluminación deslizables en el aire.

Recordando su raíz de campo, no debe beber en una copa de cristal tan refinado. Arg. Le carga y le carga más que el británico lo hace de lo más natural y fleto. De un segundo a otro de un sorbo se toma lo que queda de su copa dejándola en el suelo.

―Pásame la botella weón ―extiende la mano convencido en ser el verdadero chileno de un buen campo donde las uvas son aplastadas porque de ahí viene el sabor, mientras Arthur pestañea y se la entrega―. Hay que beber como lo' hombre.

―No te lo vayas a tomar todo. ―advierte con el poco de vino que le va quedando en sus manos y le parece tan gracioso el habla del austral combinado con el traje azabache que lo deleita, pero pasa a ser repugnante al beber de la misma botella. Vamos, ni que el inglés fuera concuerdo en su estado de ebriedad. Ríe bajo.

―Me gusta el vino ―dice con todos los síntomas de estar ebrio tratando de visualizar la botella―, porque el vino es 'ueno. ―libera una risa carismática de esas que le agradan a Arthur. Se ve muy lindo. El chileno regresa a beber.

Hay una observación sumamente cuidadosa posando la boca en el borde de la copa y la alza degustando el último ingerir del morapio. La necesidad del deseo en su paladar busca al dueño de tan preciada exportación. Aprovecha que el sudamericano sigue manteniendo los ojos cerrados en acercarse muy sigiloso como un gato viendo algo curioso e inentendible. Para él, Manuel no es inentendible. Le hace bajar la botella casi vacía pudiendo ver el sonrojo agarrado como el suyo. Siente que el rostro se le quema perdiendo escaso equilibrio que en lo único que se puede afirmar es en los labios torpes del moreno probándolos delicadamente. Manuel lo acepta dejando caer la botella. Ella riega el suelo dibujando una gran mancha y un sonoro de aviso de desperdicio de lo poco que quedaba. Corre la cara.

―Puta la wea. ―es poco, pero las cosas no se desperdician. Y esto es lo que precisamente procede hacer el país del continente viejo, pegar sus dedos entre la barbilla y mejilla regresándolo a besar. Cortarle las ganas de saborear la boca le ingiere profundizar de manera débil sin ningún tipo de apresuro ni locura suelta.

Kirkland delinea las yemas en los lindes por encima de la vestimenta. Una en el hombro y la otra en la cintura. No sabe si el lugar le ha favorecido en tenerlo arrinconado…relajado. No hay pataletas, no hay insultos, no hay empujones. Hay respuesta bucal del moreno jalando el labio rojo a consecuencia de la bebida tinta sin usar las manos sostenidas en la baldosa con diseños color a tierra degastada, viendo la manera de permitir o no el paso al interior de su boca mientras que su olfato inhala el olor a vino. Es fuerte. El calor en su estómago sube considerablemente dejándose llevar. Abre la boca, lo necesario para poder sentir la lengua gozadora del inglés. Y los labios se humedecen al desgaste de los segundos en cuanto la mano agarrada en su cintura se mete por detrás toqueteándole el trasero.

Más adentro de las acuosas murallas con el _condenado_ aliento a morapio se hayan el sabor, no son iguales como lo esperaban aunque bebieran del mismo contenido. Maravillosa mezcla. Maravillosa mano británica que le agarra el muslo. Ese solo movimiento se despegan agitados sintiendo que sus cabellos le abrigan demasiado haciendo un juego perfecto con los rostros ruborizados.

―Sabes a vino ―dice Arthur bajando la mano que yacía en el hombro del latino―. Delicioso.

Agradece el cumplido. ―Pensé que te gustaba el vino francés.

―No tomaría algo proveniente de ese _effeminate bastard _―pausa dos segundos que no todo lo que sea francés sea tan malo a excepción del _degenerado_―. Tal vez los dulces no.

―Ya veo. ―como si nada voltea fijándose en el pequeño río oscuro donde la hada que volaba curiosa en probar está fuera de todos sus sentidos produciendo una especie de hipos acostándose, quedando toda mojada. La pobre no tiene resistencia.

Risilla.

―Por eso prefiero el tuyo. ―acerca la boca toda en murmuro.

―A William también le gusta ―lo rodea por el cuello y el europeo frunce el ceño demostrando que el nombre del escoses no le agrada para nada. Al azabache le parece divertido―. No te enoji'. ―respira preciso juntando su boca y luego sube las piernas instalándolas por encima de las de él, como si le rodeara la cintura, y la suya lo es por los brazos llenos de experiencias alejándolo de la pared.

Le recorre libre la espalda, tocando la costura de la chaqueta sin prisa y sin presión. Le gusta que las cosas sean lentas pero precisas teniendo una menudencia sensualidad dando el respiro de la eternidad y las miles sensaciones de corrientes a oleadas en el cuerpo solo producto del ósculo hinchando los labios tan rojos que ni los tomates de cierto español llegan a igualarlos. Mordidas, susurros, inhalación, otra vez mordidas, aparecen, desaparecen y reaparecen succionando un dulce dentro de los paladares sintiendo a la vez, únicamente por culpa de la ingesta de alcohol que sus cabezas dan vueltas y las ropas son unos estorbos calentando las pieles escondidas en las telas. Son sus espaldas quienes sienten que morirán quemados si no se las quitan ya. Cuando lo desean, se despegan por la falta de aire.

―Eri' como el vino weón… ―tiene los parpados a medio cerrar, ya no ve mucho que digamos― Entre más viejo, más 'ueno. ―ríe ante el piropo que puede salir como un insulto sobre todo si es para Arthur, quien al principio lo toma de ese modo. No es viejo. No obstante al notar la expresión contenta ruborizada da indicios que no es un insulto.

Pero…

Bien, no está en sus cabales. Es otro Manuel bajo el efecto del alcohol. Un borracho feliz.

No importa que esté borracho. No importa que estén los dos. Curca la boca solo por la risita espontánea frente a sus orbes verdes sin soltarle la espalda.

―También eres como el vino, Manuel ―lo lleva recostándolo en el suelo mientras el menor le mira confundido creyendo que es viejo. Pobre de él de si atreve a tratarlo así, sabe que no se encuentra en sus cuatro sentidos pero está concuerdo en las acciones, recuerda como se llama y en donde vive, y sabe que está acostado inhalando el aroma a vino del suelo, teniendo al británico sobre su figura aproximándose al cuello―. Me gustas el sábado en la tarde…

―Uh… ―suspira exhalando al sentir un beso en su cuello.

―El domingo en la mañana…

Otro beso.

―Me gustas casi toda la semana…

Otro más.

Un nuevo suspiro.

―Así no es la letra. ―interrumpe conociendo las palabras, no tiene el derecho de hacer lo que se le dé la gana con esas estrofas de su tierra.

―Solo quise modificarla; no me arruines el momento. ―expresa medio asqueado. Luego incorpora la columna quitándose la chaqueta, la corbata y desabotonándose la camisa dejando desnudo su pálido torso sin quitar la vista de encima del sudamericano despertador de todos sus bajos instintos cuando no los necesita o simplemente cree que lo hace. Es solo un chiquillo que lo admira ayudándole a subir la soberbia y el ego, aun así, le cae bien. Le agrada, siempre le ha agradado. Y más al mandarle exportaciones para no beber del vino del idiota come ranas que seguramente viene con alguna especie de veneno o somnífero para después ser violado con descaro y decir que sucedió de todo con su consentimiento. Mierda. Sacude la cabeza alejando a ese tipo de sus pensamientos, es tan irritante. Ahora se encuentra en una mejor situación, no se debe desviar, ¿verdad? Por supuesto que no. Continúa llevando las manos a deshacerse de las prendas de arriba del país austral. Fuera corbata, fuera chaqueta, fuera camisa.

Se eriza la piel. Se estremece al contacto con los dedos mayores contra los pechos al primer indicio de placer dado, recorriendo la línea de al medio hasta su ombligo regresando a besar los alrededores del cuello con apacibles dentellados que le duelen pero son lujuriosos entreabriendo la boca al lado del oído inglés contándole en una pequeña narración de gemidos.

―1%. ―contra piel pronuncia desorientando a Manuel. ¿Por qué demonios habla de porcentaje? No están en clases de matemáticas. Debe ser efecto del alcohol, no hay otra explicación por el momento y no desea pensar tirado en el piso. Mucho menos del beso brusco pero delicioso emanando todavía el deje del licor. Arthur aun impregna ese aroma. Es molesto en el olfato y rico en la boca, donde la lengua rebelde pesquisa todos los lugares de la cavidad entrelazándola con la suya, hurgando hasta los rincones menos imaginados arrebatándole al aire, cambiando constante el ritmo, y los fluidos hacen un vals con invitaciones.

Los pulmones reclaman la falta de oxígeno. No encontraran el aire para sobrevivir en la boca del otro aunque lo hicieran con desesperación. No les queda otra que finalizar con un fuerte resuello.

―8%. ―apenas logra decir para después sonreír por haber subido su porcentaje.

Porcentaje. Así que es eso. El azabache entiende enderezándose frente al de habla inglesa posando las manos en el suelo frío.

―Déjame ayudarte con los porcentajes.

Arthur parpadea aturdido. Se fija en su pantalón notando el levantamiento en su entrepierna sintiendo la molestia, y los dedos chilenos le ayudan aliviarlo. No pasan menos de siete segundos cuando su erección se encuentra siendo masturbada transformándole la boca en un acobijado albergue con todas las condiciones necesarias sirviéndole el más placentero delis procediendo a gemir agarrándose los flequillos de la frente ante el goce sin poder mirar la cabeza metida en su intimidad, prefiere tener los ojos cerrados únicamente sintiendo el hálito en su grueso sexo ensalivado con pequeños sonidos provenientes de allá dentro, coloreando los pómulos más de lo que están. Siente la brisa en señal que se ha alejado sin haber acabado temprano. Abre lentamente los orbes bajando el brazo observando que él se limpia las comisuras de los labios.

― ¿Qué tal un 13%? ―propone a medio sonreír. El rubio también le sonríe tomándole la nuca, acercándolo a besarlo nuevamente con la misma intensidad que la anterior y con el mismo sonoro agotador y jadeante al separarse.

―16%. ―cuenta manteniendo la idea de llegar bien al porcentaje ideal sin perder el rumbo o estarán perdidos…bueno, ya lo están por la borrachera.

Con un sutil empuje en el hombro hace recostar a Manuel. Un poco más allá la pequeña hada sigue durmiendo toda roja donde podría ser confundida fácilmente por un semáforo. Aunque los dos país no son las excepciones mientras que el mayor se posa a viajar por el norte aspirando el aroma etílico endureciendo las adornadas tetillas de los costados. Con una con la boca y la otra con los dedos piñizcando y apretando a su antojo provocándole corrientes inexplicables pero relajantes a la vez como sucede con el hurtado vapor de la garganta.

―17% ―clava sin dañar los dientes en el pezón, bajando los labios por la piel, besando las partes que va pasando. Disfruta el terso vientre con las ganas de dormirse ahí pero sus ganas de hacerlo son más fuertes―, 18% ―lo son. Levanta la cabeza topándose con el borde del pantalón. Condenados pantalones. Chasquea la lengua y admira cínico la rigidez dentro del género―, 19%. ―acaricia el torso durante segundos.

El país latino se sorprende porque es lo único que hace o hasta que vuelve a hablar.

― ¿Qué me dices de Alfred? ―pregunta yendo a saborearle el cuello y los hombros. El menor crea un corto murmuro manteniendo los brazos estirados a los lados sonriendo mostrando los dientes.

―8,2% y 13,2%. ―contesta sin escrúpulos haciendo reír debilitadamente al inglés quien se sienta gustoso de saber que el estadounidense está abajo.

―20% ―desliza los yemas desde el mentón hasta donde empieza el pantalón―, 21% y ―coloca la palma sobre la intimidad―…22%.

―Son 28,4%.

―Aumento. ―suena como triunfo punzando con el dedo índice el sitio consiguiendo un susurrante gemido.

Y allí decide bajarle los pantalones dejándolo completamente desnudo frente a sus esmeraldas. Es hermoso lo que ve a pesar de no haber luz. Enseguida moja los dedos correspondientes metiéndolos en el lugar adecuado para después entrar y comenzar en hacerlo suyo. Hace girar el dedo en el interior. Manuel gime y maldice en su dialecto apretando los ojos, resistiendo por lo que tiene que pasar. Y el segundo dedo lo envuelve de la dilatación. Es el aviso de entrar.

Coge el miembro ansioso de sentir las paredes contrayentes llenas de excitación averiguando donde mierda se encuentra la abertura. Su punta la haya. Empuja hacia adelante soltando un gemido, pero solo es la punta. Se acomoda sujetando las caderas del menor, abriéndole las piernas. Y entra.

Las punzadas comienzan con normalidad hacia dentro y hacia afuera, recostando su silueta sobre la de él, tomándole las piernas, prácticamente alzándolas y obligándolas a que le rodeen la espalda quieran o no, respirando entrecortado y manteniendo los parpados cerrados imaginando la escena que deben tener en la sala de estar de su propio hogar sellado hasta las ventanas sin poder refrescar el ambiente para eliminar la calor y no la pasión del cuerpo desnudo y semidesnudo. Un momento de frescura nunca es malo, pero ¿eso desean ahora? Sus concentraciones vuelan al infierno culpa de la lujuria. No lo desean. Aquí importa que lo estén pasando maravillosamente bien, con su adorado acompañante quien con brazos y piernas lo rodean más como si su existencia dependiera en aferrarse para subsistir, sintiendo que el mayor le va abriendo camino en el interior. Lo tiene tan adentro de su cavidad que no duda en gemir y en contorsionarse ante las embestidas anchando su abertura llena de fluidos salivales y del preseminal dejando huellas de otra noche como esta.

Arthur jadea considerablemente apoyando la frente mojada con su semejante sin dejar de embestir consiguiendo inundar todos los rincones de sexo y del aliento difíciles de respirar. Abre perezoso los ojos visualizando el agarre en su cuello y de las expresiones en la cara del castaño por su gran e increíble culpa y, por qué no, por su glande combatiendo hasta el fondo. Oh, el fondo. Tan caliente que no sabe cuánto más aguantará…

…Muchos minutos más.

Posee resistencia muy al contrario del alcohol. Alcohol y sexo es una mezcla divina para él sí solo es con la persona que se encuentra recibiendo sus empujes en este instante con los cabellos oscuros esparcidos por el suelo adquiriendo un semblante grotesco y adorable teniendo la boca abierta votando y votando los resultados del placer adherido. Las mejillas sonrojadas por todas acciones del comienzo de todo le hace parecer un vino. Para el británico el sudamericano es como un vino, demasiado adictivo sobre todo si es de la propia exportación. Y el sabor…cielos, el sabor es '_peor'_. No logra dar resistencia a eso, con razón siempre cae. Es intenso, tanto que la sangre bombardea a todo su cuerpo aparte de moverse repetitivas veces. Sigue mirándolo. Le da más indicios de entusiasmarse de manera rápida deseando acelerar el ritmo sujetando con fuerza las caderas con la precaución de que no se escapen. Más vale prevenir.

Manuel se muerde el labio sin poder aguantar más, sintiendo a solo pasos que salpicará para todos lados. Pero aun no pasa nada. Lo que sí, le hierve la sangre, presintiendo que morirá asfixiado o algo así. Y maldito sea Arthur, por cada segundo que pasa le penetra más adentro ¿acaso quiere tenerlo de bordado en las baldosas? Está bien que le guste el bordado pero no es para tanto. Se desconcentra al sentir el recorrido de su esperma en llegar a la superficie.

―Ah, me voy a co-…

En el momento justo derrama su esencia entre su vientre y el del rubio. Es el orgasmo llegado contrae su interior haciendo que el país del viejo continente se viniera también con todos los deseos de hacerlo, y con el desliz de salir siente su semen tibio en las murallas cerradas aclarando que todo ha finalizado sin tener en cuenta de volverlo hacer ya que habrá dolor. Se echa para atrás levantando y bajando los hombros normalizando la respiración con la boca, limpiándose con el antebrazo la frente transpirada observando el pecho del chileno que anda en las mismas.

― ¿Te quedas…a dormir hoy? ―pregunta cansado guardándose el miembro en sus ropas.

―Ni cagando me voy así. ―no tiene ganas de caminar para ir a tomar el avión. Tiene ganas de dormir y el dolor de cabeza es tremendo, así que se sienta procediendo a buscar su bóxer. Luego se para informando que se dará un baño para después irse a dormir a la cama del inglés, tratando de mantener el equilibrio. Rayos, las piernas le tiemblan. Se afirma de la pared y continúa siendo un chiste para el mayor.

Bueno, por lo menos dormirán juntos sintiendo el calor parecido al cuerpo del vino. Porque así se siente el cuerpo de Manuel, como el calor del vino tinto recorriendo las venas con un sabor intenso tanto como dulce o amargo.

Arthur tuvo que limpiar el vino tinto esparcido en el suelo y revivir a su apreciada hada. Todo por brindar con los porcentajes.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Quise hacer el lemon más sensual en Arthur pero creo que no me salió como quería. Solo me imaginé a esos dos absorbiendo como Bob Esponja en la sala encerrados. Aparte que el vino eleva la temperatura (yo no tomo, yo solo veo a los demás). Y cuando Manu está borracho es feliz.

Datos que encontré en internet sin querer queriendo ;D

•Exportaciones de vino al Reino Unido crecen en enero. El Reino Unido mostró un crecimiento de 22% en volumen y 28,4% en valor, llegando a las 788 mil cajas y a los US$ 17 millones.

En enero, Estados Unidos también registró un incremento. El volumen aumentó 8,2%, mientras que el valor 13,2%.

Alfred no nos aprecia. Hijo de la gran ****.

•La frase dicha por Manuel no podía quedar afuera "Me gusta el vino…", la canción pertenece a Tito Fernandez, donde se encuentran las mismas frases que dijo Arthur pero modificadas el patu'o.

Eso sería.

Saludos!

Bye!

**¿Review's?**

**.**


End file.
